


A Letter to a Friend

by AlgotTheGreat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Feelings Realization, Idiots in Love, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Short One Shot, Wishful Thinking, me trying to write feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgotTheGreat/pseuds/AlgotTheGreat
Summary: Keith is writing a letter explaining what he actually thinks about Lance.But he has no plans on actually telling Lance all this.Aka pining and the boys should just talk already!





	1. To Lance

Hi Lance,

I really don't know why I'm writing this to you, It's not like I have any plans on giving you this, ever. But Shiro told me once that keeping everything inside will destroy you so, here I am, trying to explain what is going on inside my brain I guess.

I never told you why I left, that day when I joined The Blade. It was because of you, it was all you Lance and you talking about yourself like you wasn't needed. It broke my heart that someone like you would look down on yourself like that, because I always thought of you as this confident guy who were so different from my insecure ass. But you felt left out, just like me, and I felt like I needed to leave the team so you never would have to. It's stupid, I know that, but it was the only thing I could think of. I never thought leaving would hurt, but it did.

I'm sorry for being gone so long, I know now that I never should have left. The team needed me, and I think you did too. Even if you won't say it out loud, I know you felt left behind when I just ran away. I'm not that stupid, Lance. I've been there.

But there is one thing bothering me, and that is when I look at you I feel this suffocating feeling in my chest. It sickens me, and at first I thought it was hatred. But the thing is Lance, I never hated you. That feeling was... love I guess? It's even embarrassing to write this down, I'm in love with Lance McClain, there! I've said it! Okay more like written it down, but you get the point. I'm in love with you!

But I would never tell you, because you don't like me that way, I can see how you act with Allura. It just feels impossible for you to like me like that. It kind of hurts you know, seeing you two look at each other like that. It makes me wanna cry, and I said that I wouldn't cry over you... I told myself from the start that we would never happen, and here I am getting my hopes every time you smile at me and I feel my pulse quickening. Lance, what are you doing to me.

I like the way you care about everyone, even when you don't even know them. The way your eyes sparkle when you smile of true happiness. I love the way you care about your family and that they all love you so much. It's a family I wish I could have, a family I wish I could have been a part of if we only... no Keith, don't even think about it.

I now realise that writing this down probably wasn't the greatest idea... because now I have all these feeling for you written in front of me and it only hurts. It hurts so much that all my hopes and dreams about you will be nothing more than just that, scribbled down on a piece of paper I will never give to you.

I wish you nothing but happiness, Lance.

Your Friend,  
Keith


	2. To Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is writing down his feelings, because he feels like no one wound listen to him.
> 
> And it's adressed to Keith.

Hey Keith,

There is something I should tell you and I don't even know how to start. I've realised something over the past couple of months and that is something I wished I could talk to you about, because you are the only one who would take me seriously... The thing is...

I don't know if I love Allura. Don't get me wrong, she's a beautiful alien princess and all that but ever since the whole thing with Lotor... I just feel like she doesn't truly love me, and she never will. I'm not the one she should be with. She deserves someone who knows themselves, who can be strong and be there when she needs it. And I'm really nothing like that, I'm not who she needs. I can't leave my family again, and she shouldn't leave Althea and her title as Princess behind to live with me on earth. It's not what I want.

I feel like a bad person for not loving her, now that she is finally returning my feelings. But the thing is, I never thought that we would ever be close to being a couple, and now that I'm here I feel scared and guilty. It feels wrong seeing her look at me so fondly. She's everything I have wanted for so long, so why don't I want to be with her. Why am I not happy?

I have been thinking, and I think I know why... I have my eyes on someone else... and that person is. It's even hard to admit it on paper huh... It's. You. It's out, I like a guy! And his name is Keith Kogane! I, Lance McClain like Keith Kogane! It feels good to finally express it!

I didn't realise it at first. Because why would I think that I had feelings for you of all people. They started growing sometime after you left, because I started missing you. I missed you so much and I couldn't figure out why I started walking past the training area in hopes of seeing you there. I wished I told you to stay. We were just starting to get closer and then you just left me behind and suddenly I started having all these feeling I couldn't explain and then Lotor and Allura happened and I didn't know what to do. I felt more alone than ever before.

Keith, I wish we could have spent more time together. I wish I could have gotten to know you more and I wish we could have become even closer. I wish I knew everything about you, what makes you sad, what makes you smile. What you laugh sounds like. I wished I could know all those little things about you. That I could run my fingers through your hair and kiss your chapped lips...

I have to quit wishing stupid stuff like this to happen, because wishes never do come true do they? Because if they did, you would be with me right now. I would introduce you to my family and they would all love you. My mamá would never let you go, she gives the greatest hug you know? My papá would tell you to not break my heart and you would give him an awkward smile and I would laugh. But these are just dreams... Never to be more than just that.

My wish is for you to be happy, even if that isn't with me.

Your friend,  
Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance will always be Lance McClain for me and I don't care about canon, I'm fanfic writer.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble with feelings that I needed out of my system. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! ^^


End file.
